minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki
WELCOME TO THE WIKI! About = Hello there and welcome to the M''ineC'raft 'C'reepypasta 'W'iki, or '''MCCW! This is the official Wiki for Minecraft Creepypastas, as said by Creepypasta Wiki itself! We currently have pages, active users, files, and total contributions. To start reading, hover over "Popular Pages" or "Suggested Reading" in the navigation bar above. If you wish to join this community and be able to write stories, participate in Wiki conversations or find a new place to make new friends, we advise you to make a FANDOM account. If you would like to make a trollpasta, please post it on our sister wiki built for the purpose. This is to ensure our wiki doesn't get flooded with these pastas. Dramapastas are accepted but please categorise them correctly. If you wish to join the MCCW discord, please follow this link. There are currently 9 admins and 8 bureaucrats on our staff team. Read on to find the rules, our staff list and more! More information can be found here! Have a nice time! ~ The MCCW Staff Team. |-| Staff = |-| Rules = Rules Common Rules # Be kind and treat everyone with respect. Keep in mind that everyone has feelings, no matter who they are. Bullying, harassment, threats, and discrimination of any sort directed to anyone; regardless of whether they are a troll or vandal – is strictly prohibited. This wiki has NO place for that type of behavior, and will result in you being blocked. Remember that what you say and do to someone can affect the way they feel. Think about how you would want them to treat you. # Creepypastas are completely fictional. They are stories intended to scare and provide entertainment for the reader. You have the right to believe in creepypastas and express your opinions freely, but please do not try to convince other users that the pastas are real or occured in real life. Remember, the pastas you read were created by many creative writers, just like you! # Be yourself! Do not impersonate any famous users, public enemies, banned users, or anyone who associates or participates in this wiki. Impersonation is when a user pretends to be another user by copying another user's content (such as their username, masthead info, or their public information) to get others to believe that they are the same person. This will lead to your account being blocked. Remember, being impersonated online is no fun! # Remember your words! Swearing is alright as long as it isn’t directed at anyone. Homophobic, abliest, sexist, and racist slurs are forms of hate speech and are not to be used anywhere on this wiki. We want everyone to feel safe, happy, and comfortable where they edit, and using foul language is never the way to communicate with others. # Spamming and vandalism is not allowed. Do not insert gibberish nonsense or false information into articles. You are also not to edit anyone's user content without their permission, regardless if the user is a troll or vandal. User content can be editted without permission (by an admin or mod) only if an info template is being added, such as the public enemy template, the staff list template, or the blocked template. A clean and organized wiki is always best! # Keep this wiki an 18+ free zone. While some pastas may be NSFW, we don’t tolerate any explicit or illegal material here. This includes pornography, the use of harmful drugs, corrupt files, malware, crime promotion, etc. Sharing or uploading that type of content here will lead to you being blocked. Remember, there are many younger viewers who are browsing this wiki! # Do not commit plagiarism. This includes making ripoffs of creepypastas (Either through title, storyline and/or cliches), making duplicate wikis about the same topic as this one and/or editing, animating or stealing content from this wiki without the author's permission. If you would like to know which contents are cliche, then click here to learn more. Remember that users work very hard for their content, and copying their work and claiming it is not cool! # Please do not minimod. This is when a user who is not a part of the staff team tries to be in control of situations that they are not required to handle. Leave it to our staff team to deal with. # Don’t attempt to share or gain personal information. Be careful who you interact with and what you share online. Unfortunately, we are not responsible for any damage or loss to anyone on this wiki. You are completely responsible for all of the information you share about yourself on this wiki. The internet is a very dangerous place. # Going off-topic/necroposting on discussions is not allowed. If you would like to have an off topic discussion, you can create a new thread on the shitposting/random crap board on the forums. Do not highlight any off topic or irrelevant discusions. (Such as games, challenges, memes, etc.) Threads that should be highlighted are Wiki Changelogs and Admin Messages. Please don’t comment on a post that is more than 30 days old. If you still have an issue after reading an old post, just make a new one. Don't want any notifications from threads that were made ages ago # Please also refrain from posting posts regarding other wikis and other peoples drama. This is OUR wiki. Not the RCW. Please stop mentioning events that have taken place on other wikis, even if you are 'trying to help' or 'warning us in case something happens here'. Nothing will happen here and us bureaucrats will make sure of it. # Getting banned doesn't completely shield you from a transgression. If you've broken the rules in the past, it can be used against you in the future. Expect an extended ban length for every next transgression you commit. # And finally – if you get punished for breaking any rules, accept the punishment. If you believe there was an error or would like your ban to be shortened/lifted, you can contact an admin on their message wall on community central. ---- Staff Guidelines # Staff are not only to follow all the rules, they are to show HOW to follow the rules. Staff are to set an example for other users on how to behave and how to sustain the balance of the wiki. Any transgression will very likely result in a demotion. # You are not to commit rank abuse; either by breaking rules, or generally abusing your power. etc. # Inactivity is an important part of staff selections. Staff members who have been inactive for long periods of time can be subject to demotion and/or concern. # Punishments should be given out responsibly. Do not punish people for invalid reasons, and give an adequate ban duration. # Asking for a promotion is frowned upon in most circumstances. Promotions usually come in time, when users have contributed to the wiki and have been proven to be beneficial to the wiki in one way or another. If you would like to be promoted, you have to work to earn it. # Staff are to communicate respectfully to other users, even if a user has broken a rule or two. Assessing situations should be done with respect, consideration and tolerance. # An add-on to rule 1: If a staff member gets caught harassing or bullying a user - even if that user has broken a rule - they will be subject to a possible instant demotion, or even a temp-ban. ---- Commenting Policies # Let your voice be heard! Feedback and opinions on all pastas are very much appreciated. Be respectful, be honest, and don't post anything rude. # Do not edit other people's comments if it's something other than a grammar fix. Please keep editing to your own comments. # Make sure that commenting abides by the rules; do not flame or harass anyone. # Do not have discussions on pastas. Discussions are for the forums or chat only. Making repeated comments on a single page, even if it's not spam, is frowned upon. ---- Writing Criteria # If your page was deleted, it was because it violated the wiki's editing policy. Deletion happens mainly because it contained spam, hate, or was an irrelevant article. If your article was deleted, you can speak to the user who deleted it on their message wall with a reason of request to restore it. # Do not make a pasta that's one sentence long. This is considered making spam pastas, and will also be subject to a deletion. Your stories can be long or short, as long as they aren't just a sentence long. # Good grammar means readable pastas. Pastas with poor grammar will leave the reader confused and will possibly be subject to deletion. # Keep pastas neat! Make sure your story chapters are on one page only, and not into a lot of different pages for each chapter. Do not fit a whole bunch of pastas onto one page. This will leave the reader confused. Make a page for each pasta. Making multiple parts to a story allowed. |-| PoTM = Pasta of the Month ---- ---- |-| Updates = Wiki Updates '10/13/19 By An Enderman' Wikia Cleanup MCCW Monthy News and MCCW Rewind are the new events on the block. MCCW Monthly News A News Panel Hosted by Henriot5, This event focuses on the recent changes, events and many more. The event happens every end of the month. Wiki Cleanup An Event hosted by An Enderman, We compile all of the major insights and we list them on a forum post and we try to fix them. This event is hosted every few months. MCCW Rewind "AHAHAHA. YUP, THAT'S HOT This special event is hosted every December. This event will focus on everything that has happened this year. This event can be hosted by any staff member. 9/1/2018 By Bella1963 I understand anyone would be angry if their stories were deleted, but there is a couple of reasons why your works might have been deemed unsatisfactory by our staff. 1. Your story's grammar was too awful. If you're just too lazy to edit your “hard work”, then at least run the story through softwares like Grammarly so people can actually read it. 2. Despite the fact that this wiki is a writing platform anyone with an account can contribute to, we have quality standards. The story can't be overly cliche, have no plot, is far too short and/or is a spam page. 3. If you’re not finished with your pasta yet, please put the template at the very top of your pasta so the wiki staff won't delete it by mistake. If you still think the deletion is unfair, contact one of our staff. But please, if your pasta matches with any of the category above, just think of a new story. You can also ask other users of the wiki for writing tips if you need help. 8/17/2018 by Finalcutter55 The wiki is undergoing various changes. See them here. ---- For a full archive of all Wiki Updates, see Minecraft CreepyPasta Wiki/Wiki Update Archive |-| Sponsors = Sponsors Here, you can find some shoutouts to some other wikis. *The Minecraft Animation Wiki *The Roblox Creepypasta Wiki |-| More Wikis = More Wikis Wikis here are in different languages and they are currently being worked on. * русский: Майнкрафт Крипипаста вики Category:BrowseCategory:Site administration Category:Site maintenance